


Permanent

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Secrets, Tattoos, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to get something special for his tattooed boyfriend.  But he's really not sure what, until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to my other story called Because I... You don't really have to read that one to understand this one though. I hope you enjoy it. You can visit/prompt me on tumblr: hellsqueen.co.vu

Dean snuggled up to Castiel and ran his finger along the outline of the nearest tattoo he could reach; the all black cross surrounded by roses; one of Dean’s favorites. “I want a tattoo,” he suddenly blurted out. He’d been thinking about it for a while now; he wanted to be more like Cas, spontaneous and hoped that if he got some ink Cas would stay with him longer.

Castiel moved his head so he could look down at Dean, “Oh yeah? What are you thinking?”

Dean frowned, “I’m not really sure yet. But, I know I want one.” He stopped his his tracing and rested his head on Cas’ chest. “I’ll figure it out.”

Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair, “Don’t get one just to get one, Dean. They are permanent, you know.”

Dean rolled his eyes and then popped his head up, faking surprise, “No?! They are? You mean I can’t just take a magic eraser and wipe that shit off? Well that changes everything,” he snarked, putting his head back down, “Of course they’re permanent.”

Cas couldn’t help but chuckle, “Alright, alright. I just want you to really think about what you want before you rush out and get one. Even I’ve gotten one I regretted.”

“You have?” Dean asked as he laced their fingers together and nuzzled his face into Cas’ neck. I promise I’ll make sure I know exactly what I want before I go.”

~A Few Weeks Later~

Dean sat back in the chair, nervous and yet not. It had taken him weeks to decide what he wanted and where. Decision made, he had headed out to the tattoo parlor Cas had always used. 

“Alright, all finished,” the artist announced, signalling to Dean to take a look in the mirror. Dean smiled wide when he saw the finished product; it was perfect and so much more than he could have hoped for. Now, to break it to Cas.

~~~~~~~

Dean quietly opened the door to Cas’ dorm, hoping against all odds that he was asleep. He wanted to have time to explain himself. No such luck; he was sitting at the desk pouring over some books. 

Cas didn’t notice Dean right away but smiled when he looked up. “Hey you,” he said, closing the book and standing up, “where have you been?” 

Dean tensed, "Just been at the library, I mean it is almost exam time." 

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, "You never study anywhere but here, Dean." He stood up and walked to Dean, not missing the tensing of the other man's body. He was clearly lying. 

Dean sighed and looked down; he was caught, "You're going to be mad." His hands automatically went to the hem of his shirt and began to twist the material. 

Castiel gently lifted Dean's chin so their eyes met, "Dean. It's okay. You can tell me."

"Igotatattoo," Dean mumbled his news, silently hoping Cas both heard it and didn't hear the words. He knew which way it went when he heard Cas suck in a deep breath.

"Dean! You got a tattoo?! Not too long ago, you didn't even know what you wanted but, assured me you would think about it! Permanent, remember?"

Dean pushed Cas away, tougher than he'd intended. "I know! I'm not an idiot, Cas! And who says I didn't think about it?! Besides," he said, lowering his voice, "I wanted to surprise you."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, "Surprise me? Dean, I..." His words died in his throat as he finally saw the result of Dean's thinking. He felt his eyes burn slightly as he took in just what his boyfriend had done for him. It was his name in Dean's own handwriting and underneath was 'Angel of Thursday' in Enochian. "Dean..." He met Dean's eyes again and pulled him toward him, roughly kissing him. 

When they pulled away, Dean have as a shy smile, "so, you like it? It's okay? You're not mad?" 

Cas grinned, eyes still teary, and ran a hand through Dean's hair. "No, babe, I'm most definitely not mad. It's...it's just so amazing. You're amazing." He smirked at Dean slightly, "I think this earns you some pie."

Dean laughed and pushed Cas, "Damn right it does. Let's go."


End file.
